The Time Between
by Shiboukou Uchiha
Summary: This is a story dealing with Sasuke Uchiha's past, with an added character from a roleplay that I am a part of. Itachi Uchiha also plays a huge role in this fanfic, though it doesn't show in the begining. This takes place shortly after the destruction of
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. They belong solely to their creators. I however own the original characters in this story. Do not use them without my permission.

**Note: **This story takes place shortly after Itachi massacres his family. Shi is one of my original characters.

**A Time Between: **

**A Sasuke Tale**

**Chapter I: Introduction **

Shi sat quietly next to Sasuke in their house. She was used to the silence, but not this much. It had been 1 year since Shi has begun living with him and she knew everything there was to know about him. And Sasuke being this silent meant something was coming. Finally Sasuke spoke up "You'll be joining the Academy tomorrow." Shi stared at him, she knew this but before she could say anything he continued "But they want you to have extra help from a Jounin. His name is Hatake Kakashi. Shi come here please."

Shi scouted over closer to him and flanked out the window. It was getting late and Sasuke would be making her go to bed soon, but Sasuke did something strange. He pulled out a kunai and slashed his upper arm. Shi out of fear moved near him to inspect the wound he'd created, but he pulled her arm and slashed hers in near the same spot he'd made the wound on his arm.

He pulled out some bandages and bandaged their arms together. Shi didn't understand what he was doing and stared at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Sasuke-sama?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "It ensures we'll always be together even though we can't always be together physically."

Shi smiled back at him and leaned on his shoulder. "Who is this Hatake Kakashi?" Shi asked softly.

"I don't know much about him, other than the fact he is a Jounin."

Shi nodded her head feeling nervous. Shi knew everything there was to know about Sasuke, but when it came to everything else, she only knew bits and pieces. All she knew about Jounins is that they were strong.

"Shi, go to sleep, if your worn out from exhaustion on your first day it won't look good."

Shi sighed, she knew she was the only thing he had left to care for as it stood, Sasuke had isolated himself so much. "Yes Sasuke-sama." she murmured sweetly, using his shoulder as a pillow, closing her eyes. Sasuke smiled at her and sunk unto his own thoughts

Shi wandered the empty streets of the village, shocked it was this empty. She was looking for Sasuke, unsure of why and not paying attention to where she was going. She walked straight into someone and landed on the ground. When she looked up she saw a boy who looked like he could be an older version of Sasuke glaring at her, sharingan blazing in his eyes. Shi knew who it was based on descriptions she'd heard of what he looked like now a days. "Itachi-sama." she whispered, her tone mixing with fear.

"Shi-chan," Itachi spoke calmly "Do not get in my way."

"Itachi-sama, YOU LEAVE SASUKE-SAMA ALONE!"

"Shi-chan, do not force me to use it on you."  
"I will not allow you to hurt Sasuke-sama."

"Shi-chan…Mangeyakou Sharingan."

Shi was shrouded in darkness feeling alone. Something snapped in her and she started screaming "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

Sasuke was already awake and glanced at Shi who was thrashing about screaming. He looked at the bandage on her arm; he'd separated their arms when he woke up. This wasn't the first time Shi had thrashed and screamed in her sleep. Each time he had awoken her and when he asked her what happened all she would mumble was that the darkness was coming t take him away. Sasuke had figured that the darkness was Itachi, and that her dreams were caused by her fear that his obsession with Itachi would eventually rip him away from her.

Sasuke walked over to her, sighing as he grabbed her arms and shook her. "Shi-chan, it's time to wake up!" Eventually Shi's eyes began to flutter open and she stared at Sasuke. He sighed, not even going to ask "Yeah, the darkness, I know." he murmured "If anyone at the Academy asks about your arm say it was an accident. I'm going to go buy us some breakfast. Get ready." With that Sasuke left Shi to her thoughts.

Shi stared at her arm for like what seemed to be forever. It hurt, a lot, but Sasuke had taught her how to endure the pain. Shi finally got up staring at the near empty walls. She could still remember what Sasuke's real home looked like, even if she'd only been there half a year. Shi could even remember what Itachi had been like, so warm and loving. He'd helped raise her from the day Sasuke had allowed her to stay. In fact Shi was certain Itachi was the main reason Shi had been allowed to stay.

But since the massacre Shi was conflicted inside, not sure whether or not to love him the way she always had, and feared that Itachi would come and take Sasuke away. She slowly pulled her night-shirt off, a shirt that so big on her it could double as a dress. It had been Itachi's shirt, which for unknown reasons he'd let her have. She pulled on her black shorts and black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol and examined herself.

Itachi had always said she could have passed for Sasuke's double. And that comment only increased after Sasuke made her cut her hair, something she still hadn't forgiven him for. "Itachi-sama…" she whispered quietly and sat down by the only window in that room and waited for Sasuke to return.

Sasuke was on his way back, carrying some bread in a bag. Shi didn't eat much there days, not because she was on a diet, but just because she was no longer hungry; and he was too nervous to eat. Therefore the few slices of bread he did get would probably be too much. He was getting more and more used to it just being Shi and him. The fact Shi was going to the Academy scared him. The thought Shi might make friends and leave him behind scared him even more.

Sasuke stepped silently into the house and got tackled by Shi who pointed to a corner. Normally Sasuke would have loved a tackle from her as a greeting, but her reason for tackling him was the fact there was a snake in the corner of the room.

"Oh Shi, it's just a snake. A kunai solves that problem quickly." He pulled out his kunai, getting ready to strike.

"NO! Don't kill it. Please don't kill it!" She begged. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head, unable to kill the thing if it upset Shi that much. He took the bread out of the bag and handed it to Shi and using the blunt part of the kunai he pushed the snake into the bag, which he proceeded to pick up and carry carefully out of the house. He set it down on the ground gently and walked back into the house, getting tackled by Shi.

"Thank you Sasuke-sama!"

"Just no more freaking out, okay?"

"Sure thing." Shi clamored off of him and crawled over to the bread which she'd set on the floor. "So this is breakfast?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, eat as much as you want, I'll take what's left." Shi grabbed two slices, leaving three and went to her self-proclaimed corner and began munching quietly. Sasuke took two and glanced at the last one and broke it in half.

_Itachi used to take the last piece _was the look both their faces had as Sasuke handed Shi half and took the other for himself.

Sasuke and Shi stood together at the door leading to the street from their house. Neither ready to leave yet, or have enough bravery to take the first step. Finally Sasuke began leading, Shi following faithfully behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Hatake Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. They belong solely to their creators. I however own the original characters in this story. Do not use them without my permission.

**Note: **This story takes place shortly after Itachi massacres his family. Shi is one of my original characters. Umm….something I would like to make mention of. I checked my stats before typing the second chapter, and I have something around 40 hits, but no reviews. I would like it if at least a couple people commented. PLEASE COMMENT! It let's me know if I'm doing an ok job. Granted, I only want constructive criticism. But still…if I don't think people are enjoying it I won't write it anymore….well I will but I won't continue it on here. Also _italics _are thoughts.

**Chapter II: Hatake Kakashi**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is ant reaction, both are transformed." –Carl Jung_

Sasuke sighed taking his seat in class and Shi sat next to him, thus leaving no seats next to him open. This angered every girl in the class nut Shi took no notice of their evil glares. Sasuke didn't either, but the shuriken that whooshed past her head reminded Shi that she wasn't the only girl who had feelings for Sasuke, even though the others didn't know a thing about him. Shi knew things those girls would kill to know, and then die of shock. Sasuke caught the shuriken and handed it to Shi who held onto hit. It was Sasuke's silent way of apologizing for the teasing she would go through.

They were outside now, running laps around a field. Shi was doing her best to keep up with Sasuke, but she was not physically fit enough to even keep up with the main group which Sasuke was in front of. _After all that training, _she though quietly, _And I still can't run as fast as Sasuke-sama. _The teacher quietly stopped the kids and Shi picked up her pace to catch up with them. She collapsed and fell to the ground, 7 feet away from the group.

Kakashi watched Shi from a building a distance away and sighed as she collapsed. "So they want me to baby sit her and watch over the two of them. And I thought this was going to be easy, he commented and then he poofed from view heading off to who knows where.

Sasuke walked over to Shi and helped her up. "Thank you Sasuke-sa...ma." she murmured as the boys and girls stared at her questioningly. Sasuke intervened, "I'm like a brother to her, and she's adopted in my family, so she looks up to me." There were a lot of 'ohs' and 'ahs' as the children dispersed. Sasuke turned to a semi-red Shi and whispered "In public it's just Sasuke alright? If you insist on calling me 'Sasuke-sama' at home I won't stop you, but 'Sasuke' is what you call me otherwise."

"Alright Sasuke." she whispered back as a teacher walked up to the two. "Shi-chan, shouldn't you be hurrying to meet Kakashi-san?"

"Oh, that's right, I'm going to be late!" she shouted.

Kakashi sighed, hidden in a tree. _Shi is later. _He thought quietly, _We'll make a wonderful pair…neither one of us knows how to show up on time. I wonder when she'll get here, if she's running here then…_

Kakashi's thoughts were cut off by someone poofing on the ground near him.

Shi was breathing heavily, her hands still making the seal to transport her. She looked around, seeming to find herself in a small meadow surrounded by trees. "Did I go to the wrong place?" She asked softly. "He isn't here." Kakashi sighed and dropped out of the tree behind her. "Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life."

"Not a problem Hatake-sensei. I was late as well."

"So I see, you transported yourself here."

'Yeah, I did…but how did you know?"

"Your hands are still forming the seal."

Shi blushed and pulled her hands apart. "So you're Hatake-sensei."

"Yeah, but uh….call me Kakashi."

Shi regarded the man as she stood up. So this was the poor Jounin that got stuck with her. "Well we might as well do introductions, seeing as how you used all your charka on that one move." Shi noted that she was trembling, a good sign she had no charka. She staggered over to Kakashi and he picked her up and set her on a low tree branch, standing in front of her.

The branch was thankfully wide enough for Shi to sit comfortably on. Kakashi started, "Alright as you know I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…I have few hobbies. Now it's your turn."

"You're vague." Shi commented quietly and blushed realizing her truths she couldn't speak without Sasuke's permission.

"Don't hide things. I won't tell your secrets, I promise."

Shi smiled and nodded "My name is Uchiha Shiboukou, but please call me Shi-chan. I like my two older brothers, Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama. I dislike the fact that Itachi-sama is no longer in Konoha. My only dreams are for Itachi-sama to be good again and for Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama to be friends again. I don't have time for hobbies and well I suppose that's it…"

"I never heard that Sasuke had a little sister."

"I'm adopted." Shi answered flatly.

There were a few moments of complete silence. Then Kakashi began regarding Shi, and he found her bandaged upper arm. "What happened?"

"Training accident." Shi mumbled.

"Shi-chan, I don't appreciate being lied to, I told you I would keep your secrets."

"I've been betrayed before." It wasn't a complete lie, deep down she felt what Itachi had down was a betrayal.

"I won't betray you Shi-chan, I'm here to help you in every regard, not just your training."

Shi stared a moment at Kakashi, unsure if she should believe him or not. She decided she should and sighed. "Alright. Sasuke-sama cut both out arms and bandaged them together saying we would always be together, even if not physically."

Kakashi nodded and sighed "There isn't much we can do today so I'll get you home, we'll meet back here at the same time." Shi nodded "Oh and don't transport yourself here. Just walk." Shi giggled and agreed to this.

**End note: **This is more for anyone talented in art. I was wondering if anyone could draw a picture of Shi-chan. Um…if anyone can and wants to email me at or Either or works. And I will send you details on what she looks like. If I get enough participation I might turn it into a contest. **Ja ne!**


End file.
